battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan
Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (バトルスピリッツ 少年激覇ダン ; 'Battle Spirits Clash Boy Dan) is an anime inspired by Bandai's Battle Spirits trading card game, and produced by Sunrise. Despite similar concepts, it is unrelated to Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin. It aired from September 13, 2009 to September 5th, 2010 at 7:00 AM on TV Asahi's Sunday Morning Kids Block. It was directed by Akira Nishimori, and composed by Atsuhiro Tomioka. Character designs were provided by Yoshinori Yumoto. For more information on this anime's staff, see Shounen Gekiha Dan Staff by Episode. This series is currently licensed and dubbed in China, Italy, and Thailand. There is no official English language version. Preceded by Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin & the prequel of Battle Spirits Brave. Plot A 12-year-old boy named Dan Bashin is taken to the alternate world of Grand Rolo by two mysterious siblings, Yuuki and Kajitsu Momose. There, he learns that he's one of the chosen core soldiers, bearing the light of the red core. Along with the other soldiers, he must save Grand Rolo from Otherworld King, who has been exploiting the worlds natives. Characters 'Core Soldiers *Dan Bashin *Yuuki Momose *Kajitsu Momose *Mai Viole *Clackey Ray *Hideto Suzuri *Kennzo Hyoudo 'Other Heroes' *Magisa *Zungurii *Serge 'Otherworld King's Allies' *Otherworld King *Leon *Pantera *Kazan *Belga *Brustom *Magical Crown *Revolver West *Mira *Dr. Franker *Kurotaru 'Other' *Julian Fines *Randel *Keith Astoria/Lightspeed Shula *Seiru Astoria *Gaana *Kadou Yamigarasu *Galaxy Watanabe *President George Thorman *Namii *Ryoko *Heliostom *Gouda *Kotarou Tanaka *Ichiro Tanaka *Jin *Sophia *Luphia Episodes Music 'Opening theme' 1: "Battle No Limit!" (eps 1-50) Lyrics, Composition: Hironobu Kageyama / Arrangement: Masaki Suzuki / Performance: JAM Project 'Ending themes' 1: "Kimi ga Matteru" (君がまってる; Waiting for You) (eps 1-33,50) Lyrics, Composition, Performance: Mitsuhiro Oikawa / Arrangement: Takano Rose 2: "Battle! Galaxy ☆ Step" (バトル!ギャラクシー☆ステップ) (eps 34-49) Lyrics: Charisma ☆ Ginga / Composition: Michihiko Oota / Arrangement: Tatsuya Suzuki / Performance: Galaxy Watanabe (Junichi Suwabe) BGM Battle Spirits Original Soundtrack Releases 17 DVDs were released. The first volume contained 2 episodes, while the remaining volumes included 3 each. The first volume came with an exclusive promo card. DVDs were initially released once a month, but starting with volumes 8 and 9, they were released twice a month, skipping the month October in 2010. Animation quality was not changed at all from the TV broadcast. The only difference these DVDs contained were extended episode previews. Extras on the DVDs included textless versions of the OP and ED sequences, and on some early volumes, episodes of Galaxy Watanabe's Cartoon Network series. Volume 1- Released 2/19/2010 Volume 2- Released 3/19/2010 Volume 3- Released 4/23/2010 Volume 4- Released 5/29/2010 Volume 5- Released 6/25/2010 Volume 6- Released 7/23/2010 Volume 7- Released 8/27/2010 Volume 8- Released 9/17/2010 Volume 9- Released 9/17/2010 Volume 10- Released 11/04/2010 Volume 11- Released 11/04/2010 Volume 12- Released 12/03/2010 Volume 13- Released 12/03/2010 Volume 14- Released 1/07/2011 Volume 15- Released 1/07/2011 Volume 16- Released 2/04/2011 Volume 17- Released 2/04/2011 See also Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Gallery BS2LOGO.jpg Category:BS Anime Series